This invention relates to writing instruments such as pens and pencils, and more specifically to attachments to such writing instruments to assist in grasping the instrument properly and to promote ease of writing and good penmanship.
It is very common for children when first learning to write to grasp a pen or pencil with a fist or with some other incorrect penmanship technique. It is often difficult to teach the child to grasp the pen in the conventional and preferred manner.
The prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
629,436 Faust PA1 836,652 Rosdahl PA1 1,879,456 Parsons PA1 1,861,241 Putnam PA1 3,947,977 Bishop
Rosdahl and Putnam's inventions are not attachments, as such; they depend on the peculiar shape of the body of the writing instrument itself to provide a guide for proper grasping of the instrument. They are designs applicable to a typical pen holder that is constructed to accept individual, replaceable pen points.
Faust's attachment, shaped from a single piece of metal, slips onto the body of the pen or pencil; its shape is such that it contacts the portion of the writer's hand between the ball of the thumb and the base of the forefinger.
Parson's device slips onto the body of the pen or pencil and incorporates indentations that aid in positioning the thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. Bishop's attachment likewise slips over the body of the writing instrument. The device consists of a three-dimensional body molded in one piece; the sidewalls and a portion of the bottom base engage the palm of the writer's hand. A thin tail section of the device rests on the web portion of the hand between the thumb and forefinger.
None of the above devices provide, in themselves, for use by a lefthanded writer. A lefthanded user can only by accommodated by the use of a separate attachment that has been constructed in the opposite hand, or mirror image.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive device that will assist the writer in the proper grasp of the writing instrument and promote smooth and proper penmanship.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus that can be attached to a previously manufactured pen or pencil.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus that is easy to attach to a previously manufactured pen or pencil.
It is a further object of the this invention to provide a device that, in one form, will be usable by either a righthanded or lefthanded writer.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.